


[podfic] Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tonsillectomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of dimpleforyourthoughts' fic "Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied."Author’s Summary:Jensen's just a high schooler with a long silent and long suffering crush on his best friend. But when he loses his voice in a post-op recovery, he kind of starts to lose his mind, too.Length:00:31:50





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemondropsonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropsonice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't leave me tongue tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351407) by [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/pseuds/dimpleforyourthoughts). 



**Story:** [Don’t Leave Me Tongue Tied](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9351407)  
**Author:** dimpleforyourthoughts  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Cover Artist:** lemondropsonice  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** teen and up audiences  
**Author’s Summary:** Jensen's just a high schooler with a long silent and long suffering crush on his best friend. But when he loses his voice in a post-op recovery, he kind of starts to lose his mind, too. 

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this for lemondropsonice, who bid on me in an auction a while back! In a great coincidence, dimpleforyourthoughts was also writing this fic for her, and she asked me to podfic it. AND lemondropsonice make such a delightful cover art for my podfic, too! #blessed :D :D :D We’re releasing the podfic and fic at the same time, which is super cool. Don’t forget to leave feedback for the author!

 **Length:** 00:31:50  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don't%20Leave%20Me%20Tongue%20Tied/Don't%20Leave%20Me%20Tongue%20Tied.mp3) (29.7 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don't%20Leave%20Me%20Tongue%20Tied/01%20SPN%20RPF_%20Don't%20Leave%20Me%20Tongue%20Tied%20\(Jared_Jensen%20AU\).m4b) (15.2 MB)  
\+ also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/don%E2%80%99t-leave-me-tongue-tied)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2110365.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/108452.html)


End file.
